wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział II
Tymczasem w domu czekała ich podczas obiadu dobra nowina. Panowie Tarkowski i Rawlison byli zaproszeni przed kilku tygodniami, jako biegli inżynierowie, do obejrzenia i oceny robót prowadzonych przy całej sieci kanałów w prowincji El-Fajum, w okolicach miasta Medinet, blisko jeziora Karoun oraz wzdłuż rzeki Jussef i Nilu. Mieli tam zabawić koło miesiąca i uzyskali na to urlopy od własnej kompanii. Ponieważ zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia, więc obaj nie chcąc rozstawać się z dziećmi postanowili, że Staś i Nel pojadą także do Medinet. Po usłyszeniu tej nowiny dzieci omal nie wyskoczyły ze skóry z radości. Dotychczas znały miasta leżące wzdłuż kanału, a mianowicie Izmailę i Suez, poza kanałem zaś — Aleksandrię i Kair, pod którym oglądały wielkie piramidy i Sfinksa. Ale były to krótkie wycieczki, gdy wyprawa do Medinet-el-Fajum wymagała całego dnia jazdy koleją wzdłuż Nilu na południe, a potem od El-Wasta na zachód, ku Pustyni Libijskiej. Staś znał Medinet z opowiadań młodszych inżynierów i podróżników, którzy jeździli tam na polowanie na wszelkiego rodzaju ptactwo wodne oraz na wilki z pustyni i hieny. Wiedział, że jest to osobna wielka oaza leżąca po lewym brzegu Nilu, ale niezależna od jego wylewów i mająca swój własny system wodny, utworzony przez jezioro Karoun, przez Bahr-Jussef i przez całą więź drobnych kanałów. Ci, którzy oazę tę widzieli, mówili, że jakkolwiek kraina ta należy do Egiptu, jednakże, oddzielona od niego pustynią, tworzy odrębną całość. Tylko rzeka Jussef wiąże, rzekłbyś, niebieskim cienkim sznurkiem tę okolicę z doliną Nilu. Wielka obfitość wód, żyzność gleby i wspaniała roślinność tworzą z niej jakby raj ziemski, a rozległe ruiny miasta Krokodilopolis ściągają tam setki ciekawych podróżników. Stasiowi jednak uśmiechały się głównie brzegi jeziora Karoun z rojami ptactwa i wyprawy na wilki do pustynnych wzgórz Guebel-el-Sedment. Ale wakacje jego zaczynały się dopiero za kilka dni, ponieważ zaś rewizja robót przy kanałach była sprawą pilną i starsi panowie nie mogli tracić czasu, ułożyli się przeto, że wyjadą niezwłocznie, a dzieci wraz z panią Olivier w tydzień później. I Nel, i Staś mieli ochotę jechać zaraz, ale Staś nie śmiał o to prosić. Poczęli natomiast wypytywać o rozmaite sprawy tyczące podróży i z nowymi wybuchami radości przyjęli wiadomość, że nie będą mieszkali w niewygodnych, utrzymywanych przez Greków hotelach, ale w namiotach dostarczonych przez Towarzystwo Podróżnicze Cooka. Tak zwykle urządzają się podróżnicy, którzy z Kairu wyjeżdżają na dłuższy nawet pobyt do Medinet. Cook dostarcza namiotów, służby, kucharzy, zapasów żywności, koni, osłów, wielbłądów i przewodników, tak że podróżnik nie potrzebuje o niczym myśleć. Jest to wprawdzie dość kosztowny sposób podróżowania, ale panowie Tarkowski i Rawlison nie mieli potrzeby się z tym liczyć, wszelkie bowiem wydatki ponosił rząd egipski, który ich zaprosił, jako biegłych, do oceny i rewizji prac przy kanałach. Nel, która nad wszystko w świecie lubiła jeździć na wielbłądzie, otrzymała obietnicę od ojca, że dostanie osobnego, garbatego wierzchowca, na którym wraz z panią Olivier albo z Dinah, a czasem i ze Stasiem, będzie brała udział we wspólnych wycieczkach w bliższe okolice pustyni i do Karoun. Stasiowi przyrzekł pan Tarkowski, że pozwoli mu kiedy nocą pójść na wilki — i że jeżeli przyniesie dobre świadectwo szkolne, to dostanie prawdziwy angielski sztucer i wszelkie potrzebne dla myśliwego przybory. Ponieważ Staś pewny był cenzury, więc od razu zaczął uważać się za posiadacza sztucera i obiecywał sobie dokonać z nim rozmaitych zdumiewających i wiekopomnych czynów. Na takich projektach i rozmowach zeszedł uszczęśliwionym dzieciom obiad. Stosunkowo najmniej zapału okazywała do zamierzonej podróży pani Olivier, której nie chciało się ruszać z wygodnej willi w Port-Saidzie i którą przestraszała myśl zamieszkania przez kilka tygodni w namiocie, a zwłaszcza zamiar wycieczek na wielbłądach. Zdarzyło się jej już kilkakrotnie próbować podobnej jazdy, jak to zwykle robią przez ciekawość wszyscy Europejczycy zamieszkali w Egipcie, i zawsze te próby wypadały niepomyślnie. Raz wielbłąd podniósł się za wcześnie, gdy jeszcze nie zasiadła się dobrze na siodle, i skutkiem tego stoczyła się przez jego grzbiet na ziemię. Innym razem nie należący do lekkonośnych dromader utrząsł ją tak, że przez dwa dni nie mogła przyjść do siebie, słowem, o ile Nel po dwu lub trzech przejażdżkach, na które pozwolił pan Rawlison, zapewniała, że nie ma nic rozkoszniejszego na świecie, o tyle pani Olivier zostały przykre wspomnienia. Mówiła, że to jest dobre dla Arabów albo dla takiej kruszynki jak Nel, która nie więcej się utrzęsie niż mucha, która by siadła na garbie wielbłąda, ale nie dla osób poważnych i niezbyt lekkich, a zarazem mających pewną skłonność do nieznośnej choroby morskiej. Lecz co do Medinet-el-Fajum miała i inne obawy. Oto w Port-Saidzie, zarówno jak w Aleksandrii, Kairze i całym Egipcie, nie mówiono o niczym więcej, tylko o powstaniu Mahdiego i o okrucieństwach derwiszów. Pani Olivier nie wiedząc dokładnie, gdzie leży Medinet, zaniepokoiła się, czy to nie będzie zbyt blisko od mahdystów, i wreszcie poczęła wypytywać o to pana Rawlisona. Lecz on uśmiechnął się tylko i rzekł: — Mahdi oblega w tej chwili Chartum, w którym broni się jenerał Gordon. Czy pani wie, jak daleko z Medinet do Chartumu? — Nie mam o tym żadnego pojęcia. — Tak mniej więcej jak stąd do Sycylii — objaśnił pan Tarkowski. — Mniej więcej — potwierdził Staś. — Chartum leży tam, gdzie Nil Biały i Niebieski schodzą się i tworzą jedną rzekę. Dzieli nas od niego ogromna przestrzeń Egiptu i cała Nubia. Następnie chciał dodać, że choćby Medinet leżało bliżej od krajów zajętych przez powstanie, to przecie on tam będzie ze swoim sztucerem, ale przypomniawszy sobie, że za podobne przechwałki dostał już nieraz burę od ojca — umilkł. Starsi panowie poczęli jednak rozmawiać o Mahdim i o powstaniu, była to bowiem najważniejsza, dotycząca Egiptu sprawa. Wiadomości spod Chartumu były złe. Dzikie hordy oblegały już miasto od półtora miesiąca; rządy egipski i angielski działały powolnie. Odsiecz zaledwie wyruszyła i obawiano się powszechnie, że mimo sławy, męstwa i zdolności Gordona ważne to miasto wpadnie w ręce barbarzyńców. Tego zdania był i pan Tarkowski, który podejrzewał, że Anglia życzy sobie w duszy, by Mahdi odebrał Sudan Egiptowi po to, by później odebrać go Mahdiemu i uczynić z tej ogromnej krainy posiadłość angielską. Nie podzielił się jednak pan Tarkowski tymi podejrzeniami z panem Rawlisonem nie chcąc urażać jego uczuć patriotycznych. Pod koniec obiadu Staś jął wypytywać, dlaczego rząd egipski zabrał wszystkie kraje leżące na południe od Nubii, a mianowicie: Kordofan, Darfur i Sudan aż do Albert-Nianza — i pozbawił tamtejszych mieszkańców wolności. Pan Rawlison postanowił mu to wytłumaczyć: z tej przyczyny, że wszystko, co czynił rząd egipski, to czynił z polecenia Anglii, która rozciągnęła na Egiptem protektorat i w rzeczywistości rządziła nim, jak sama chciała. — Rząd egipski nie zabrał tam nikomu wolności — rzekł — ale ją setkom tysięcy, a może i milionom przywrócił. W Kordofanie, w Darfurze i w Sudanie nie było w ostatnich czasach żadnych państwa niezależnych. Zaledwie tu i ówdzie jakiś mały władca rościł prawo do niektórych ziem i zagarniał je wbrew woli ich mieszkańców, przemocą. Przeważnie jednak były one zamieszkałe przez niezawisłe pokolenia Arabo-Murzynów, to jest przez ludzi mających w sobie krew obu tych ras. Pokolenia te żyły w ustawicznej wojnie. Napadały na siebie wzajem i zabierały sobie konie, wielbłądy, bydło rogate i przede wszystkim niewolników. Popełniano przy tym wiele okrucieństw. Ale najgorsi byli kupcy polujący na kość słoniową i niewolników. Utworzyli oni jakby osobną klasę ludzi, do której należeli wszyscy niemal naczelnicy pokoleń i zamożniejsi kupcy. Ci czynili zbrojne wyprawy daleko w głąb Afryki, grabiąc wszędy kły słoniowe i chwytając tysiące ludzi: mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci. Niszczyli przy tym wsie i osady, pustoszyli pola, przelewali rzeki krwi i zabijali bez litości wszystkich opornych. Południowe strony Sudanu, Darfuru i Kordofanu oraz kraje nad górnym Nilem aż po jeziora — wyludniły się w niektórych okolicach prawie zupełnie. Lecz bandy arabskie zapuszczały się coraz dalej, tak że cała środkowa Afryka stała się ziemią łez i krwi. Otóż Anglia, która, jak ci wiadomo, ściga po całym świecie handlarzy niewolników, zgodziła się na to, by rząd egipski zajął Kordofan, Darfur i Sudan, był to bowiem jedyny sposób zmuszenia tych grabieżców do porzucenia tego obrzydliwego handlu i jedyny sposób utrzymania ich w ryzie. Nieszczęśliwi Murzyni odetchnęli, napady i grabieże ustały, a ludzie poczęli żyć pod jakim takim prawem. Ale oczywiście taki stan rzeczy nie podobał się handlarzom, więc gdy znalazł się między nimi Mohammed-Achmed, zwany dziś Mahdim, który począł głosić wojnę świętą pod pozorem, że w Egipcie upada prawdziwa wiara Mahometa, wszyscy rzucili się jak jeden człowiek do broni. I oto rozpaliła się ta okropna wojna, która, przynajmniej dotychczas, bardzo źle idzie Egipcjanom. Mahdi pobił we wszystkich bitwach wojska rządowe, zajął Kordofan, Darfur, Sudan; hordy jego oblegają obecnie Chartum i zapuszczają się na północ aż do granic Nubii. — A czy mogą dojść aż do Egiptu? — zapytał Staś. — Nie — odpowiedział pan Rawlison. — Mahdi zapowiada wprawdzie, że zawojuje cały świat, ale jest to dziki człowiek, który o niczym nie ma pojęcia. Egiptu nie zajmie nigdy, gdyż nie pozwoliłaby na to Anglia. — Jeśli jednak wojska egipskie zostaną zupełnie zniesione? — Wówczas wystąpią wojska angielskie, których nie zwyciężył nigdy nikt. — A dlaczego Anglia pozwoliła Mahdiemu zająć tyle krajów? — Skąd wiesz, że pozwoliła — odpowiedział pan Rawlison. — Anglia nie śpieszy się nigdy, albowiem jest wieczna. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał służący Murzyn, który oznajmił, że przyszła Fatma Smainowa i błaga o posłuchanie. Kobiety na Wschodzie zajmują się sprawami prawie wyłącznie domowymi i rzadko nawet wychodzą z haremów. Tylko uboższe udają się na targi lub pracują w polach, jak to czynią żony fellachów, to jest wieśniaków egipskich. Ale i te przesłaniają wówczas twarze. Jakkolwiek w Sudanie, z którego pochodziła Fatma, zwyczaj ten nie bywa przestrzegany i jakkolwiek przychodziła ona już poprzednio do biura pana Rawlisona, jednakże przyjście jej, zwłaszcza o tak późnej porze i do prywatnego domu, wywołało pewne zdziwienie. — Dowiemy się czegoś nowego o Smainie — rzekł pan Tarkowski. — Tak — odpowiedział pan Rawlison dając zarazem znać służącemu, aby wprowadził Fatmę. Jakoż po chwili weszła wysoka, młoda Sudanka, z twarzą zupełnie nie osłoniętą, o bardzo ciemnej cerze i przepięknych, lubo dzikich i trochę złowrogich oczach. Wszedłszy padła zaraz na twarz, a gdy pan Rawlison kazał jej wstać, podniosła się, ale pozostała na klęczkach. — Sidi — rzekła — niech Allach błogosławi ciebie, twoje potomstwo, twój dom i twoje trzody! — Czego żądasz? — zapytał inżynier. — Miłosierdzia, ratunku i pomocy w nieszczęściu, o panie! Oto jestem uwięziona w Port-Saidzie i zatrata wisi nade mną i nad mymi dziećmi. — Mówisz, żeś uwięziona, a przecież mogłaś tu przyjść, a do tego w nocy. — Odprowadzili mnie tu zabtiowie, którzy we dnie i w nocy pilnują mego domu, i wiem, że mają rozkaz poucinać nam wkrótce głowy. — Mów jak niewiasta roztropna — odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami pan Rawlison. — Jesteś nie w Sudanie, ale w Egipcie, gdzie nie zabijają nikogo bez sądu, więc możesz być pewna, że włos nie spadnie z głowy ani tobie, ani twym dzieciom. Lecz ona poczęła go błagać, by wstawił się za nią jeszcze raz do rządu, wyjednał jej pozwolenia na wyjazd do Smaina: "Anglicy tak wielcy jak ty, panie (mówiła), wszystko mogą. Rząd w Kairze myśli, że Smain zdradził, a to jest nieprawda! Byli u mnie wczoraj kupcy arabscy, którzy przyjechali z Souakimu, a przedtem kupowali gumę i kość słoniową w Sudanie, i donieśli mi, że Smain leży chory w El-Faszer i wzywa mnie wraz z dziećmi do siebie, by je pobłogosławić..." — Wszystko to jest twój wymysł, Fatmo — przerwał pan Rawlison. Lecz ona zaczęła zaklinać się na Allacha, że mówi prawdę, a następnie mówiła, iż jeśli Smain wyzdrowieje — to wykupi niezawodnie wszystkich jeńców chrześcijańskich, jeśli zaś umrze, to ona, jako krewna wodza derwiszów, łatwo znajdzie do niego przystęp i uzyska, co zechce. Niech jej tylko pozwolą jechać, albowiem serce w jej piersiach skowyczy z tęsknoty za mężem. Co ona, nieszczęsna niewiasta, zawiniła rządowi i chedywowi? Czy to jej wina i czy może za to odpowiadać, że ma nieszczęście być krewną derwisza Mohammeda-Achmeda? Fatma nie śmiała wobec "Anglików" nazwać swego krewnego Mahdim, ponieważ znaczy to: odkupiciel świata — wiedziała zaś, że rząd egipski uważa go za buntownika i oszusta. Ale bijąc wciąż czołem i wzywając niebo na świadectwo swej niewinności i niedoli, poczęła płakać i zarazem wyć żałośnie, jak czynią na Wschodzie niewiasty po stracie mężów lub synów. Następnie rzuciła się znowu twarzą na ziemię, a raczej na dywan, którym przykryta była posadzka — i czekała w milczeniu. Nel, której chciało się trochę spać pod koniec obiadu, rozbudziła się zupełnie, a mając poczciwe serduszko chwyciła rękę ojca i całując ją raz po razu, poczęła prosić za Fatmą: — Niech jej tatuś pomoże! — niech jej pomoże! Fatma zaś, rozumiejąc widocznie po angielsku, ozwała się wśród łkań, nie odrywając twarzy od dywanu: — Niech cię Allach błogosławi, kwiatku rajski, rozkoszy Omaja, gwiazdko bez zmazy! Jakkolwiek Staś był w duszy bardzo zawzięty na mahdystów, jednakże wzruszył się także prośbą i bólem Fatmy. Przy tym Nel wstawiała się za nią, a on ostatecznie zawsze chciał tego, czego chciała Nel — więc po chwili ozwał się niby do siebie, ale tak, by słyszeli go wszyscy: — Ja, gdybym był rządem, pozwoliłbym Fatmie odjechać. — Ale ponieważ nie jesteś rządem — odpowiedział mu pan Tarkowski — lepiej zrobisz nie wdając się w to, co do ciebie nie należy. Pan Rawlison miał również litościwą duszę i odczuwał położenie Fatmy, ale uderzyły go w jej słowach rozmaite rzeczy, które wydały mu się prostym kłamstwem. Mając prawie codzienne stosunki z komorą w Izmaili wiedział dobrze, że żadne nowe ładunki gumy ani kości słoniowej nie przechodziły w ostatnich czasach przez kanał. Handel tymi towarami ustał prawie zupełnie. Kupcy arabscy nie mogli też wracać z leżącego w Sudanie miasta El-Faszer, gdyż mahdyści w ogóle z początku nie dopuszczali do siebie kupców, a tych, których mogli złapać, rabowali i zatrzymywali w niewoli. Było to też rzeczą niemal pewną, że opowiadanie o chorobie Smaina jest kłamstwem. Lecz ponieważ oczki Nel patrzyły wciąż błagalnie na tatusia, więc ten nie chcąc zasmucać dziewczynki rzekł po chwili do Fatmy: — Fatmo, pisałem już do rządu na twoją prośbę, ale bez skutku. A teraz słuchaj. Jutro z tym oto mehendysem (inżynierem), którego tu widzisz, wyjeżdżamy do Medinet-el-Fajum; po drodze zatrzymamy się przez jeden dzień w Kairze, albowiem chedyw chce rozmówić się z nami o kanałach prowadzonych do Bahr-Jussef i dać nam co do nich polecenia. W czasie rozmowy postaram się przedstawić mu twoją sprawę i uzyskać dla ciebie jego łaskę. Ale nic więcej uczynić nie mogę i nie przyrzekam. Fatma podniosła się i wyciągnąwszy obie ręce na znak dziękczynienia, zawołała: — A więc jestem ocalona! — Nie, Fatmo — odpowiedział pan Rawlison — nie mów o ocaleniu, albowiem powiedziałem ci już, że śmierć nie grozi ani tobie, ani twoim dzieciom. Czy jednak chedyw pozwoli na twój odjazd, nie ręczę, albowiem Smain nie jest chory, ale jest zdrajcą, który zabrawszy rządowe pieniądze nie myśli wcale o wykupieniu jeńców od Mohammeda-Achmeda. — Smain jest niewinny, panie, i leży w El-Faszer — powtórzyła Fatma — a gdyby on sprzeniewierzył się nawet rządowi, to ja przysięgam przed tobą, moim dobroczyńcą, że jeśli pozwolą mi wyjechać, póty będę błagać Mohammeda-Achmeda, póki nie wyproszę waszych jeńców. — A więc dobrze. Obiecuję ci raz jeszcze, że wstawię się za tobą do chedywa. Fatma poczęła bić pokłony. — Dziękuję ci, sidi! Jesteś nie tylko potężny, ale i sprawiedliwy. A teraz błagam cię jeszcze, abyś pozwolił służyć nam sobie jak niewolnikom. — W Egipcie nikt nie może być niewolnikiem — odpowiedział z uśmiechem pan Rawlison. — Służby mam dosyć, a z twoich usług nie mogę korzystać jeszcze i dlatego, że jak ci powiedziałem, wyjeżdżamy wszyscy do Medinet i może być, że pozostaniemy tam aż do ramazanu. — Wiem, panie, albowiem powiedział mi to dozorca Chadigi, ja zaś, dowiedziawszy się o tym, przyszłam nie tylko błagać cię o pomoc, ale by ci powiedzieć także, że dwaj ludzie z mego pokolenia Dangalów, Idrys i Gebhr, są wielbłądnikami w Medinet i że uderzą przed tobą czołem, gdy tylko przybędziesz, ofiarując na twe rozkazy siebie i swe wielbłądy. — Dobrze, dobrze — odpowiedział dyrektor — ale to sprawa kompanii Cooka, nie moja. Fatma ucałowawszy ręce obu inżynierów i dzieci wyszła błogosławiąc szczególniej Nel. Dwaj panowie milczeli przez chwilę, po czym pan Rawlison rzekł: — Biedna kobieta... ale kłamie tak, jak tylko na Wschodzie kłamać umieją — i nawet w jej oświadczeniach wdzięczności brzmi jakaś fałszywa nuta. — Niezawodnie — odpowiedział pan Tarkowski —ale co prawda, to czy Smain zdradził, czy nie zdradził, rząd nie ma prawa zatrzymywać jej w Egipcie, gdyż ona nie może odpowiadać za męża. — Rząd nie pozwala teraz nikomu z Sudańczyków wyjeżdżać bez osobnego pozwolenia do Souakimu i do Nubii, więc zakaz nie dotyka tylko Fatmy. W Egipcie znajduje się wielu, przychodzą tu bowiem dla zarobku, a między nimi jest pewna liczba należących do pokolenia Dangalów, to jest tego, z którego pochodzi Mahdi. Oto na przykład należą do niego, prócz Fatmy, Chadigi i ci dwaj wielbłądnicy w Medinet. Mahdyści nazywają Egipcjan Turkami i prowadzą z nimi wojnę, ale i między tutejszymi Arabami znalazłoby się sporo zwolenników Mahdiego, którzy by chętnie do niego uciekli. Zaliczyć trzeba do nich wszystkich fanatyków, wszystkich dawnych stronników Arabiego paszy i wielu spośród klas najuboższych. Biorą oni za złe rządowi, że poddał się całkiem wpływom angielskim, i twierdzą, że religia na tym cierpi. Bóg wie, ilu uciekło już przez pustynię, omijając zwykłą drogę morską na Souakim, więc rząd dowiedziawszy się, że Fatma chce także zmykać, przykazał ją pilnować. Za nią tylko i za jej dzieci, jako za krewnych samego Mahdiego, może będzie można odzyskać jeńców. — Czy istotnie niższe klasy w Egipcie sprzyjają Mahdiemu? — Mahdi ma zwolenników nawet w wojsku, które może dlatego bije się tak źle. — Ale jakim sposobem Sudańczycy mogą uciekać przez pustynię? Przecie to tysiące mil? — A jednak tą drogą sprowadzono niewolników do Egiptu. — Sądzę, że dzieci Fatmy nie wytrzymałyby takiej podróży. — Chce też ją sobie skrócić i jechać morzem do Souakimu. — W każdym razie biedna kobieta... Na tym skończyła się rozmowa. A w dwanaście godzin później "biedna kobieta" zamknąwszy się starannie w domu z synem dozorcy Chadigiego szeptała mu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i ponurym spojrzeniem swych pięknych oczu: — Chamisie, synu Chadigiego, oto są pieniądze. Pójdziesz dziś jeszcze do Medinet i oddasz Idrysowi to pismo, które na moją prośbę napisał do niego świątobliwy derwisz Bellali... Dzieci tych mehendysów są dobre, ale jeśli nie uzyskam pozwolenia na wyjazd, to nie ma innego sposobu. Wiem, że mnie nie zdradzisz... Pamiętaj, że ty i twój ojciec pochodzicie także z pokolenia Dangalów, w którym urodził się wielki Mahdi. Rozdział 02